


And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful (And it kills him inside)

by DumbNico



Series: My achy breaky heart [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, yet again me referencing songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Meis jumps to the conclusion that Gueira is seeing someone else, all because Gueira comes home late. He decided the best course of action is to cheat on Gueira. Wrong move. Meis regrets it with a passion.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: My achy breaky heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662031
Kudos: 4





	And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful (And it kills him inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some angst no one asked for. And no babies and pregnancies this time! 
> 
> Keep in mind, this fic contains elements such as Meis being forced to consent to satisfy some man trying to be his new boyfriend and also Meis refusing to eat because he doesn't wanna live without Gueira. And grammar errors might be present bc I suck at English.
> 
> Also, the lyrics used in this story are from the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna.

Since childhood. The knew each other since childhood. Meis had (and still has) everything Gueira wanted in a partner. But from now and then Gueira wander if he is still good enough for his beautiful raven. Meis stopped being happy in his presence and Gueira wanders what has he done to upset him. Is it Gueira's new job, working hours and even a whole day at a stupid factory? Did Gueira lost his sex-appeal? Is it actually Meis who is to blame for his unhappiness? He truly has no clue. And wishes to find out and fix the issue, before the flames in their relationship burn out completely. 

And again. Gueira comes home late from work and Meis is just sitting on the couch, extremely not pleased.

"The hell took you so long?" Meis growled, causing an unphassed Gueira to just sigh.

"I told you this so many times. I was at work working long shifts, so I can bring home the bacon." Gueira stated bluntly.

"At work, huh? This late? Is your job more important than me?" Meis huffed. "...Or are you seeing someone else? Some blonde tramp with big tits and money?"

"The F- What? No!" Gueira responded back confused. "Of course not. You're my entire world and you're more important than anything. And no, I'm not cheating on you, babe."

Meis scowls at him for a minute, before snapping back.

"As scrawny and ugly as you are, I still doubt you're telling the truth. You're sleeping on the couch tonight, Gueira." And with that, Meis leaves the couch and enters the bedroom, slamming the door shut. 

Gueira sigh in his palms and goes to lay on the couch, as Meis told him to.

###

Morning arrives, and Gueira goes to take a shower, while Meis prepares breakfast. As Gueira finishes preparing for work, he tries to kiss Meis on the cheek, but is met with an elbow to the stomach. Gueira brushes it off, hoping Meis will calm down, once he comes back.

"It's gonna be a long shift again. I'll see you in the evening, baby~" Gueira purrs, as he walks out the door.

"Yeah, whatever." Meis rolls his eyes, ignoring him.

As soon as Gueira got in his ATV and left, Meis came up with something. He quickly grabbed his phone and started searching for hook-ups online. 

"You can come home anytime you want, dumbass. Let's see who's the fool now..."

.  
.  
.

The man Meis talked to came quickly to their location, and Meis didn't waist any minute. 

"So, you said you're looking for a hook-up, even though you're in a relationship? The man asked.

"Yeah, but he ain't a big deal. Just some scrawny ass man with anger issues." Meis smirked.

The two started to make out, after a few conversations, and then decided to move things up a notch. Meis threw his phone on the counter, they both undressed and jumped into the bedsheets. 

As amorous and as hot as the amosphere was, Meis soon started to feel something wrong in his gut. The man wasn't a freak, as he expected. But he was eager to have Meis all to himself. But Meis' thoughts were fighting each other.

This is wrong.

No. This is right.

Gueira is gonna be devastated.

Fuck him. He loves his job more than me.

No. Gueira loves me and he'll be devastated, once he finds out.

Meis' thoughts started going wild, but they got muted by the man's swears and neck kisses. This felt right and wrong at the same time. Meis loved and hated it at the same time. 

The two were too busy loving each other, that they didn't seem to notice that Gueira came home early and is watching them. 

Tears start to run on Gueira's cheeks, as he watches his best friend and partner betray him like this.

###

After the sky turns dark and the love making was over, the man fell asleep, snoozing peacefully. But Meis can't find himself to relax. The happiness and the excitement left and he started to regret everything. His mind was filled with guilt and Meis knew Gueira will be dead inside, once he finds out. Meis felt as if he committed a murder. 

He goes to take a shower and pray that the man is gonna leave, before Gueira comes home. But Gueira is already home. 

As Meis finishes washing himself, he puts on a purple bathrobe and goes into the living room, only to see the "scrawny ass man" is back from work. Sobbing hysterically with his knees to his chest. Meis' heart starts to ache seeing Gueira so devastated by his stupid mistake. 

"How could he do this to me...? What type of sick prank is this... I thought... I thought he loved me..." Gueira sobbed loudly, causing Meis to tear up and feel miserable.

"B-Baby!? This is a mistake! I-It didn't meant to end like this!" Meis cried. Gueira refused to look at him. "I'm sorry!"

"All of this... All of this because I came home late from work...?" Gueira asked, still sobbing.

"I was so stupid, selfish and so paranoid... I'm sorry, baby!" Meis apologized again. "Please... I beg you to forgive me... Please..."

"Why? Why are you begging an ugly and scrawny man like me to forgive you for wanting a better and hotter man?" Gueira stated bluntly after stopping himself from crying. "He's everything you wanted in a man, isn't he?"

"I swear he means nothing to me! He's just some prick I found on the street. You're everything I want in a man and you know it... I love you, Gueira..." Meis pleaded.

Gueira leaves the couch and walks towards Meis, stopping in front of his face. His nose is runny and his eyes are red from crying. 

"You were my best friend, my partner in crime and the love of my life... But you went ahead and slept with someone else... Go be with that guy then. I bet he's better than me..." 

With that, Gueira walks past Meis and enters the bedroom. He starts putting his stuff into a bag, not caring if he wakes up "Meis' new boyfriend" or not.

Meis falls to his knees and starts to cry.

###

A month has passed since Gueira left and Meis is still in the bathrobe he put on after that one night. He didn't bother to change it, nor did he plan on taking care of himself. He only cried, went to work, come home and cry more. And the man he slept with decided to stick around for a while, hoping he can start a relationship, but Meis ignored him. 

After another night of unwanted advances, where Meis was forced to consent, the man wakes up and goes into the bathroom. It takes Meis a while to wake up. His eyes are really sore from crying again. And he isn't planning on stopping the tears from pouring either. He missed him. Gueira. He missed him so bad. 

The man leaves the bathroom and spots Meis still laying in bed. 

"The fuck you're doing?" The man asked. "Are you gonna make breakfast?"

"No." Meis murmured. "Go make it yourself. I'm too busy crying over my boyfriend." 

"Your boyfriend? Wasn't that "me" or something?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Or are you talking about that scrawny red-head?" 

As depressed as he was, those questions managed to anger Meis. No way in hell is Meis gonna stay in a relationship with some man he found online and have him replace Gueira: The man that was once the love of Meis' life. 

"Get out..." Meis demanded. "GRAB YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!"

"Fine, bitch!" The man grunts and goes to pack his stuff. Meis opens the front door and slams it shut once the guy leaves.

After a while of crying on the couch, Meis goes to change into some pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt that Gueira left behind. He then decides to try cleaning the house, not only because it became a mess, but to also get everything off his mind. He turns on his Ipod and puts it on shuffle. 

A few happy song start to play as he does cleaning, helping him forget a bit about that night and the shit he just caused. But sadly the memories come back, once a sad, slow song, that reminded him of what he did that night, started to play.

"Story of my life  
Searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul, 'cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company"

Meis tries ignoring the song, but it's quite loud. The memories creep in back again.

"He's more than a man, and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone again  
And to him, I just can't be true"

He feels tears gathering in his eye, as the song continues to play, literally narrating that day, where Meis was Unfaithful.

"And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying"

That verse caused Meis to stop the cleaning and drop in his knees, letting the tears pour from his eyes.

"I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer"

A whimper leaves Meis' lips and he doesn't do much to stop it. He curls up while he cries. Screaming, sobbing and whimpering as the song goes on. 

"Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this anymore"

The songs continues to play and remind Meis of his mistake. It only stops, once the Ipod went silent, the songs playlist coming to an end.

###

Gueira hasn't done well either after the break up. Work was becoming a drag, the motel room was quiet and sadly Meis wasn't there to either welcome him with kisses or scold him for coming home late. Gueira missed those times. But he had to get over it. Meis didn't love him anymore. The sparkling flames in their relationship have gone out, leaving nothing but darkness. Meis has a new boyfriend now. And that boyfriend was more of a man that Gueira was or will ever be. He was perfect.

After another long shift, Gueira decides to go to a local bar instead of his motel room and drown his sorrows away. A few ladies passed by as he sat at a table with a large bottle of booze. Some were sober and some were waisted. But Gueira wasn't interested. Women aren't really his thing. He liked guys more. Long raven-haired cowboys with a love for fire, music and dirt bikes. Gueira believed he scored big with Meis, since we was everything Gueira always wanted. But sadly he didn't have what Meis wanted. He wasn't good for him.

The fact that the bar radio was playing songs about love didn't help either. Those only made Gueira crave for Meis even more. He remembers those night, where they were on the run. Meis humming and singing songs they heard on the radio, while Gueira was sitting in his lap, letting Meis' fingers comb his fluffy hair. Those good memories and the large amount of booze in his body caused the tears to gather and Gueira wanted to cry so bad. He left the bar and walked to his motel room. Once inside he threw himself on the bed and let it all out. 

"Meis... Meis... Why did you cheat on me...?" Gueira sobbed into his pillow. "Why? Wasn't I good enough for you? Was I not the man you wanted?"

He continued to cry and hiccup. Mourning the shattering of a once blooming relationship.

###

Gueira wakes up the sound of his alarm. The sun creeps through the curtains, causing him to squint. He has work today, but he's also dealing with a massive hangover and a soggy pillow from his tears. He presses the "snooze" button and stays in bed for a few more minutes. He really doesn't wanna go to work. His head and guts won't let him. He jolts out of the bed to throw up and texts his boss to tell him he ain't doing well. 

He tries to sleep the hangover away, but it doesn't really help. Neither do the memories and the wonder of how is Meis doing. Gueira tries brushing those thoughts off, knowing Meis is probably happy with his new man. But he has a felling that Meis is not doing well. He doesn't know if he should either stay home and worry or go check on Meis and have the door slammed in his face.

But having the door slammed in your face is a better choice. Gueira changes quick, takes some pills for his headache and heads out the door to his ATV.

After a long traffic, Gueira arrives at the house he and Meis once shared. He hesitates for a while, before knocking on the door. No answer. He knock again, but still. Nothing. All he could hear is sad music coming from the T.V. Gueira peeks through the window to see no one is there. Just the T.V. turned on. He knew it was a bad idea, but Gueira pressed on the doorknob and the door was surprisingly open. 

He walks inside slowly, making sure not to make any noise and looks around to see the house got messy since he left. That was a clear sign things were not good. 

"It looks like he wasn't the man he wanted, huh?" Gueira murmured to himself. Maybe Gueira was wrong. Meis clearly wasn't happy. And it made Gueira feel guilty for leaving Meis instead of giving him a second chance. He walks towards the bedroom to see if Meis is there. And he clearly was.

What appears before Gueira in that bed is not the Meis he was used to. But rather a shell of a once proud cowboy. A thin, pale and empty Meis is curled up in his bed, clenching a shirt that Gueira left behind. Seeing him like that broke Gueira's heart.

"Meis...? Meis...!" Gueira shook Meis gently. "Meis, it's me... Gueira."

Meis looked up and gasped. He hasn't seen Gueira in weeks.

"Gueira..." Meis murmured, still lying down in his bed.

Gueira helps Meis sit up and hugs him tight. Meis wraps his arms around him in return, not wanting to let go. They embraced for a while, before Gueira places a kiss on Meis' forehead. They both missed each other so bad.

"I missed you so much..." Meis said, grabbing Gueira's hands and placing them on his cheek. "I shouldn't have cheated on you..."

"Me too, Meis..." Gueira responded, rubbing Meis' cheeks with his thumbs. "And I shouldn't have walked out on you... I'm sorry..." 

Tears start to run down Meis' cheeks. Happy tears. Gueira still wipes them away with his thumbs and then kisses Meis' forehead.

"I thought you'd be happy with him... But that's not the case, huh?" Gueira murmured.

"I was never happy with him..." Meis spoke with a shaky voice. "You are my happiness... And my world... My partner in crime and the most important part of me..." 

Gueira smiles brightly, his forehead inching close to touch Meis' forehead. 

"You're my best friend... The love of my life... The best thing that ever happened to me..." Gueira whispered before kissing Meis gently. Meis returns the kiss, making it longer, before pulling away to sink into Gueira's eyes.

"I love you, Gueira..." Meis murmured.

"I love you too, Meis..." Gueira responded. "Now, come on. I think I should take you to a doctor... You don't look well."

"You think? I refused to eat or even stay alive after you were gone." Meis hummed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Gueira murmured.

###

A years has passed since then. Meis sometimes reflects on that day and now accepts it as a lesson learned. Gueira was the man he needed all along. No randomn guy he finds on the street can replace him. He still sees himself as an idiot for not trusting Gueira, even though he was honest all this time.

And Gueira ended up quitting his factory job and working somewhere else. What was the point of working at that factory anyway? It only drained him mentally and physically. And it also took away the time he could've spent with Meis. 

But he's still taking long to come home though. For good reasons this times. He took ages to decide what engagement ring would look good on Meis' finger. He finally arrives home and is welcomed by Meis' sweet embrace. 

"Where have you been? Are you seeing someone else?" Meis teases playfully.

"Oh no..." Gueira groans.

"I'm kidding, silly~" Meis purrs. "We are NOT going through that again..."

"Thank God..." Gueira sighs in relief. "I got you something~ I'll show you after dinner."

"I'm curious~" Meis purrs before kissing Gueira on the lips.

Dinner gets prepared and the two finish quickly. They talked about Gueira's new job being easier, Meis listening and being just as happy as Gueira.

Gueira finally decided it was time to show Meis the surprise. He manages to convince Meis to get on his ATV and leave the dirt bike home. Gueira knew the local park was the perfect spot for the proposal. All of their friends were there. Glad that Gueira and Meis were together again. The "man" that tried replacing Gueira was there too, but they just ignored him. He's not their problem anymore.

"Gueira, what is all of this?" Meis asks curious. All Gueira does is to get on one knee and pull out the engagement ring in front of Meis, who quickly gets what is happening.

"Yes! YES!" Meis squeals, not giving Gueira the chance to even ask.

"Meis!" Gueira chuckles. "Wait until I finish declaring my love for you."

"I don't care! I wanna marry you!" Meis exclaimed excitedly.

Gueira sighs with a smile. "Okay... Will you marry me-"

"I ALREADY SAID YES!" Meis interrupts him.

"Oh my God." Gueira chuckles, before sliding the ring down Meis' finger. Everyone applauds shortly after chuckling at the whole exchange.

The two throw each other into an embrace. Kissing and declaring their love for one another. Meis is glad it all ended well. No more fooling around. No more accusations And never daring to be unfaithful again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I shouldn't be posting shit here, but fanfiction "dot" net is not for me and God forbid WattPad 😓


End file.
